Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Myths of X and Y
by h1ghjumpkicks
Summary: It's been a few years since Team Star went exploring. Kayla, a jolteon, decides its time to visit Treasure Town, when they hear of Pokemon mega evolving! And some new Pokemon appearing, too! Her Partner, Jordan, a Charizard, says that they should find out these mysteries. They team up with Team Reflection to find out these mysteries. But there are other things stirring up, too...
1. Prologue

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Myths of X and Y**

_Prologue_

The large emerald coloured serpent hissed as he detected a bad presence approach. It was not often that Zygarde got visitors other than small Pokemon that had gotten themselves lost. But these ones... They were definitely here for a reason. He straightened up as the other Pokemon approached, watching them carefully as they came in.

"There it is!" One of them said, gasping in wonder as it lay its eyes on the snake-like creature. The Vileplume walked towards Zygarde slowly, as to try and not panic the legendary serpent. She was trying to keep herself calm; she had being getting worked up after being told by their leader that they were to explore the legendary Zygarde's cave.

A Garchomp snarled at her. He had an eye patch over his one eye, as his other one was slashed out by in a fight with a Pinsir. "Hush, now, Flora." The land-shark spoke; his voice was very gruff and intimidating. "You _must_ respect this beautiful Pokemon that we are very grateful to be able to see. After all... No other exploration team has ever found this Pokemon before." He smirked to himself, before quickly going back to his stern look.

Flora sighed. "Of course, Duke." She nodded at the Garchomp. The grass-type looked around, searching for their final team member. "Where's Dakota?"

"Hey guys, wait up!" A small voice called from behind them, echoing of the walls. A small Espurr, holding a large bag which was much too big for the small cat, tottered towards the two Pokemon. Dakota was breathing heavily from running with a bag full of exploring supplies. When he finally caught up with them, he nearly fell over, exhausted.

"Tch. Typical." Duke grumbled to himself, turning to glance at the Espurr, before looking back at Zygarde infront of him. "Hello, Zygarde. I'm sure you're _very_ puzzled by our arrival here today. We are Team Darklight, an exploration team." The dragon-type explained as Zygarde listened suspiciously. "We have been planning an exploration here for weeks now, and we are glad we finally came to the end of this cave, to meet a beautiful creature like yourself. We have no bad intentions, honestly. And we will not share this place with anyone else, so you can stay here on your own with no disturbances."

Zygarde wasn't completely convinced, but let his guard down a bit, relaxing. "...Alright, I believe you." He spoke, eyeing the trio. Normally, he would've attacked by then, scaring them off. But for some reason... He didn't. It was stupid of him to not, however, as he would learn soon.

"Quickly, Flora! Use Sleep Powder!"

The Vileplume immediately spurted sleep-inducing powder from her flower upon her head, directed right at the legendary. Zygarde's eyes widened as the powder came his way, and tried to avoid it, but it was too late. The serpent became drowsy, trying to attack them before he went to sleep, but he couldn't. He fell to the floor, gazing at the Team that had done this to him. Within moments, Zygarde was asleep.

When the Pokemon woke up, he was held down tightly by... Vines? That Vileplume had him trapped! "Haha, should've attacked when you had the chance!" The Garchomp laughed. "You're not as smart as I thought, Zygarde." Zygarde growled at the other's comment. "Alright, Flora, use Toxic. Poison him. _Kill _him for all I care. We're done here." With that, he turned around, heading towards the exit.

"Hehe, as you wish, Duke~" Flora said, with a bit of joy in her voice, as if she was happy to be doing this. Quickly using Toxic on the helpless legendary, she smirked. "You won't be getting up very soon, my friend~ That poison will settle in very quickly, and it will eat away at you, until you're exhausted and cannot get back up without the aid of another Pokemon. Not that anyone will find you! No one knows you're here, except us!" She cackled, before skipping behind Duke.

Dakota stood there for a few moments, trembling a little. "Ohh..." He was nearly in tears from the scene. The Espurr really wanted to help Zygarde, but... If he did, Duke would... He didn't want to think about it. He snapped out of his thoughts, before picking up the teams bag and running behind them. "Wait for me!"

Zygarde watched Team Darklight leave. He knew that he wouldn't get out of this situation easily. What would happen to Xerneas and Yveltal? After all, he controlled their power, and without him being their to keep them in control... Their power would get out of hand. And he couldn't let Team Darklight carry on after how they treated him. The emerald serpent lay helplessly; there was no hope anymore. Soon, he would pass out. Soon, everything would be out of his control. Soon, everything would go wrong. He cleared his mind as he passed out, his once bright green scales going a pale colour. He would die there, and no one would know.

**authors notes:**

**well this was wrote at 1:30 please ignore any spelling errors nwn r&r please~ i hope you liked this, too! ^o^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Myths of X and Y**

_Chapter One_

A Charizard entered the cave where Team Star took refuge. He strolled by, spitting a flame into the fire which had blew out a few hours ago. He was holding two apples; one for him and one for his partner. "Here you go, Kayla." He said, placing down one infront of the skinny Jolteon.

She was laying down, half-asleep. Opening her eyes to see an apple, she groaned a little. "I'm not hungry, Jordan." Kayla replied, closing her eyes again. She was like a greyhound; her legs were stick-thin and you could clearly see her ribs. The Charizard sat down next to her, pushing the apple closer to her face.

"You _have_ to eat. You're obviously starving. You haven't ate in days!" Jordan was worried about Kayla, but she didn't acknowledge this. She didn't really care if she starved to death, actually. Everyone had forgotten about the Jolteon by then. It had been _years_ since they had left the cave for an exploration, and no one had came to find them. She sighed, taking a bite out of the apple. It felt good to eat, but she really didn't want to.

Jordan smiled as he took a bite into his own apple. "Say, Kayla... I've been thinking." The Jolteon's ears perked up. "Maybe we should leave here. Like, go out and explore again. We've been stuck in here for ages. Don't you think so, too? It'd be nice to see everything again, instead of waiting here for what seems like nothing."

She thought about it for a little while. It would be nice to leave, but... She didn't know if she could. The Electric-type had been hidden away for such a long time, away from civilization. What would others think if they went back all of a sudden? Would they remember them? Or treat them like strangers? All these questions were whizzing around her head, but after thinking about it for a while, it was definitely worth it going back. After all, what would they accomplish, sitting in a cave all day everyday? "... Alright. We'll leave tomorrow." Kayla finally spoke, nodding.

Jordan grinned. "Great! I'll pack our stuff." He quickly grabbed their old treasure bag, which had faded a little in colour. He packed a few Oran Berries, Heal Seeds and two Reviver Seeds. He knew the Reviver Seeds weren't nesessary, as they'd probably avoid dungeons and take the road instead, but he packed them anyway, just for convenience. Kayla watched him pack their bag, sighing as she took another bite out of her apple. She was a little nervous, but excited, too. "I'll go out and pick up Apples." The Charizard smiled, walking out of the cave.

Kayla rested her head between her paws, closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep. When she woke up again, Jordan was asleep next to her, clutching their bag. She stood up, going to sit at the entrance of the cave. The sun was beginning to rise above the horizon; it was truly beautiful. The sky was a gentle pink colour, mixing with orange and blue. The clouds were swirly and cotton-like. _What a sight._ She thought to herself, smiling a little; she hadn't smiled for a very long time, and this time, it was a real smile. And she felt happy.

She heard a yawn from inside the cave. _Jordan's awake._ "Oh, you're up early, Kayla~" The Charizard walked over towards her, patting her back. She nodded at him. "We should go, then. By the time we make it there, it will be around midday."

The Jolteon leapt down from the cave entrace, onto a rock that was nearby. They took refuge in a cave on the side of a mountain, and it was very steep, so she had to be careful not to fall. Jordan just flew down the side of the mountain, gliding as the morning breeze blew in his face. Kayla watched as he flew down, before jumping onto another rock nearby, and to the next one, and the next one. Soon enough, they were nearing the bottom, and it was becoming grassy and easier to travel through. It felt much better to walk on grass than on hard rocks. The Charizard was already at the bottom of the mountain, waiting for him partner, who was taking her time.

"C'mon, Kayla!"

Kayla blinked, before walking through the grass faster. She had been dawdling because she wanted to stay on the mountain as long as possible before leaving. "Sorry, Jordan." She mumbled, trotting past him as he chuckled.

"It's fine." The fire-flying type replied, walking on the soft ground. He could remember when they first travelled across the same ground when they came here. It was a nice memory. They were much younger, then, and were still very happy-go-lucky. Now, it seemed there innocence had disappeared, no matter how much Jordan couldn't accept it. Kayla had adapted to a much more serious character, even though the Charizard was still jolly as he always was. It was a shame, but everything changes eventually.

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the trip. It was completely silent. Although, it was a kind of peaceful silence. It was not awkward at all. They were quietly enjoying eachother's company as they walked, even though they weren't talking. Soon, a town came into view, and more pokemon passed them as they came closer. _We must be nearly there._ Kayla thought, looking back at Jordan and nodding. They both picked up the pace a little, walking towards the town.

As they entered, there were Pokemon seemingly everywhere. There was a Kecleon store, which Kayla could remember visiting a lot when they first started out as an Exploration Team. A lot of things had changed, however. Instead of a bank being ran by a Persian, there was a Duskull. And there was an Electrivire that was at the Link Shop instead of Gulpin, which was strange. _Everything has changed._ She thought, stepping into the square, glancing around.

A bird-like Pokemon and a baby pink blob pushed them aside, yelling "excuse me!" as they passed. "Huh, rude." Jordan spoke, watching as the two Pokemon stood in the middle of the square.

"Attention, everyone! This is urgent!" The bird squawked. It was a Chatot, and the other one was a Wigglytuff. They weren't all that common, so they were probably important. Soon enough, all of the Pokemon that were chatting amongst themselves were surrounding the Chatot and Wigglytuff. Kayla looked at Jordan, and Jordan looked back at Kayla. They made there way into the crowd of Pokemon, pushing through so that they were at the front.

"Alright, everyone! You better all be listening carefully, because this is very important~" The Chatot chirped, flapping his wings. "Recently, a number of new Dungeons have been discovered, and they seem to be home to a lot of new Pokemon!" Everyone in the crowd, excluding Kayla, gasped. "As you can tell, this is extraordinary! No one has any information about these new Pokemon. And our Guild were the first to discover them." A couple of Pokemon cheered; they were obviously members of this "Guild".

"But that's not all~ Recently, we've discovered a book, which speaks of three Pokemon. The Pokemon in question are called Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde. Xerneas, the Life Pokemon, creates life. And Yveltal, the Destruction Pokemon, disposes of Pokemon that have reached the end of its life." The bird paused for air. "That brings us to the final Pokemon, Zygarde. Zygarde is known as the Order Pokemon, keeping Xerneas' and Yveltal's power in check, so everything is balanced."

"However..." Chatot continued. "Recently, life and death has become out of control. Some Pokemon have been dying very young, for unknown reasons. And others living longer than they should. It's rumoured that Zygarde has been defeated by an exploration team!" He squawked loudly, almost sounding panicked. Everyone gasped. "And that his power has been drained! Of course, this is merely a rumour... But what if its true? Until further notice, this is all unconfirmed."

The crowd broke out into whispers, murmuring things like "why would anyone want to take down a Pokemon with such a job?" and "that's awful!".

"Now, everyone! There's another thing been discovered too. Something called... Mega Evolution. Not much is known about this yet, but I will reasearch into it. I hope everyone will continue to live on normally, even after such news." The Chatot nodded as everyone went back to what they were previously doing. Kayla looked back at Jordan. "That certainly _seems_ odd." She said, twitching her ear. "I've never heard of those Pokemon before, but they definitely seem very important. After all, without one of them, everything becomes messed up." Jordan nodded in agreement.

"Although, it's pretty cool. I wonder what they all look like!" He grinned to himself joyfully.

"Wait a second! Isn't that... Team Star?"

The duo looked over to where the voice was coming from. It was the Chatot that pushed them aside earlier, the same one that gave the speech. Kayla cringed at the sound of their old team name; Team Star? Really? It was such a bad name. "...Yes, we are Team Star." She spoke up, looking down at the Chatot who squawked at them.

"Ahh! I'm such a _huge_ fan of you! When I was younger, I used to always want to be just like you!" He said excitedly, jumping up and down. "Um... Excuse me, I mean. I'm Chatot, the Pokemon in-the-know around these parts. Nice to meet you, Kayla, Jordan!" He held out his wing, as if to shake their hands.

Jordan was the first to speak up. "Heh, atleast someone remembers us!" He replied with a laugh, before shaking the bird's wing. "Nice to meet you too, Chatot."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you both." Chatot tilted his head to the side with a small and cheerful chirp. "What brings you to Treasure Town, then?"

"After spending so long in the side of a mountain, we decided we needed to come back down here again. A lot has changed! Isn't that right, Kayla?" The Charizard nudged her. She only nodded in reply, not particularly interested.

Chatot smiled. "Well, can I introduce you to Wigglytuff's best team? I'm sure they'd be just as delighted to meet you~" The Jolteon looked up at Jordan, who nodded.

"Sure! We'd love to meet them."

"Good!" He chirped, turning their back to them and heading in the other direction. "They graduated from the Guild a few months ago, and have been living nearby at Sharpedo Bluff~" The bird explained as Team Star followed close behind.

Soon, they were at Sharpedo Bluff. "Morgan! Alex! You have visitors~" He waited for a reply, which he didn't get. "They must be asleep, still..." He knocked on the door to their home. "Wake up!"

The three Pokemon heard some groans from inside, before the door opened up and a Riolu and Cyndaquil came out. "Yes, Chatot?" The Riolu spoke up, rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, yes, Alex. Meet Kayla and Jordan. These two were a very famous team, long before you came here." Chatot explained, pointing at the Jolteon and Charizard, who nodded at the Riolu and Cyndaquil.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Kayla, Jordan!" The Riolu spoke up, looking a little embarrassed from waking up late. "We are Team Reflection. I'm Alex, and this is my partner, Morgan."

"Hi." Morgan, a Cyndaquil, spoke. She seemed quite shy compared to Alex.

"Well, I'm sure you all will have some more time to get to know eachother, soon enough!" Chatot spoke up after a brief introduction to eachother. "So, Team Star, do you have anywhere to stay, or do you plan on leaving?"

"I think we are going to lea-"

"Nope, we're staying here for a while!" Jordan cut off Kayla, who glared at him. Chatot smiled brightly at the two.

"Great! There's a space in our Guild that you can stay at, if you want~?"

"Sure!"

Kayla groaned to herself. She didn't _want_ to have to put up with this stupid bird, and she didn't really want to meet this other Team either. She didn't protest, though, as that would probably make Jordan upset.

"Well, I'll show you around." Chatot said, flapping his wing as he got caught up in a conversation with Jordan. The Cyndaquil decided to go back into Team Reflection's base, and the Riolu, Alex, said "see ya" as he followed behind his partner. Kayla merely let out a "tch", before being dragged along on a tour of Treasure Town which she didn't want.

- A few hours later -

Later that night, they were showed their room. It was a little on the small side, but certainly bigger than the cave they used to live in. Today went very fast. Jordan yawned loudly, setting down their exploration bag next to his bed.

Kayla lay down, resting her head on her paws, as Jordan curled up next to her in his own bed. "I really liked today." The Charizard smiled, as he closed his eyes. "Didn't you, Kayla?"

"Not particularly. It was alright. But I don't want to get stuck here."

"Why not?"

Kayla sighed. She was missing her old cave already. "I don't know. It doesn't feel right." She tried to explain, but it wasn't exactly clear to her, either.

"I guess you're just a little homesick, Kayla~ You'll get used to it soon." Jordan reassured. "Also, I plan to go out exploring with Team Reflection tomorrow. After all, it'd be nice to get to know them. They seem friendly, don't they? You don't have to come with me, though."

"Of course I'll come with you. I never said I didn't want to." Kayla snapped. She really didn't want to go out, but she and Jordan always explored together. It was a promise they made when they met. And even if she didn't want to go with Team Reflection, she'd have to deal with it.

Jordan smiled. "That's great! Now, we need some shut-eye. Goodnight, Kayla."

Kayla nodded, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Jordan."

**authors notes:**

**well I hope the plots a little more clear now nwn and yes, Team Star was my old PMD: Blue Rescue Team, and Team Reflection is my PMD: Explorers of Sky team. B] hope you enjoyed~ r&r, please!**


End file.
